


He Was An Asshole, But God I Loved Him

by Notthatnaturaldean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, gabriel was such an asshole, hammer of the gods spoilers, this is actually just a rant, this is what happens when i get feels, this ship will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notthatnaturaldean/pseuds/Notthatnaturaldean
Summary: When Gabriel first met Sam, he knew that the younger Winchester would be the death of him. That didn't stop him from flirting with him though.





	He Was An Asshole, But God I Loved Him

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters or plots are mine, they belong to the writers of the show.
> 
> Inspired by fanvid made by AmbrosialCyanide  
> ^https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEHr8wlKZC0

“Stay here and keep an eye on the janitor. I’ll go to his place and see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in staking the man.” Dean was adamant about killing the janitor now – he was confident that the man was the trickster, but even with the likelihood that the man was the trickster, Sam couldn’t bring himself to go after him yet. He was buying time, he didn’t know what for, but he felt a need to defend the man against Dean’s accusations. He admitted to himself that it was probably because he found the man attractive, with his small, sturdy build, light golden hair that fell in curls behind his ears, and his hazel eyes that Sam felt himself drown in when they first spoke, but there was also something more to it. When they first met up with him, Sam felt a charge, like static electricity, surrounding the air. He knew it was coming from the janitor. The man obviously wasn’t human, if the pure energy and power that radiated from him was anything to go by. But still, he followed the plan that he and Dean created, if only because he had no choice but to go through with it and hope desperately that the janitor wasn’t the trickster.  
Gabriel knew, from the moment that he met the Winchesters, that Sam Winchester would be the death of him. It was obvious – he all but ignored Dean, the pull of attraction between him and Sam was too difficult to resist. He tried to loosen their intimacy immediately, hoping that the shameless and horrible flirting would scare Sam off. Gabriel knew that Sam leaving would be better for both of them – so that they didn’t realize that he was the trickster, then realize that he was actually an angel, the angel that ran like a coward from home because he couldn’t live with his family fights. That Sam wouldn’t get close enough to see the real him and see just how pathetic he actually was. But even with his attempts at scaring Sam off – first the cheesy flirting (that Sam reciprocated, which threw Gabriel off even when he didn’t know it), and the death attempts on him and his brother (Dean’s deaths being a way for Gabriel to try and help Sam before Sam became heartbroken when Dean died for good eventually; it didn’t work, of course. Sam was still a stubborn ass that instead hunted him down and begged and begged for him to bring back Dean. Gabriel didn’t want to bring him back, but it only took one look at the pain and sorrow that had consumed Sam to bring his brother back. As much as he wanted to make him face the harsh reality of their lives, he couldn’t stand to think about how much pain he put Sam through with the stunt.). Before he even tried to “help” Sam, Gabriel knew that he was in love with the mortal. There was no way he couldn’t be – the man was gorgeous with his giant frame, long soft hair that framed his face, and his beautiful dark brown eyes that Gabriel couldn’t resist. Despite his attraction, Gabriel fell in love with Sam’s soul before he even saw his face; he saw how much darkness had attacked him, beaten him, and tried to break him, and yet see saw that he was still a pure soul. Gabriel wondered how the man could be so good after everything that had fought against and done, and how he wasn’t worthy of possessing such a beautiful human being. It was the start of his admiration and awe of the human race. Of course, the human race had its flaws, one being that Sam hated him for most things he had done, the list still continuing as Gabriel was captured in a golden circle of flames in that dingy parking lot. 

Although Sam was panicked, he wasn’t afraid. Earlier he was concerned, as he and Dean were trapped in a room with a dozen gods that were bickering and fighting over his and Dean’s fates. It had seemed bad them, but he was instantly relieved when he saw Gabriel walk through the door. Albeit he was a bit confused as to why an angel decided to stroll into a room of deities that hated his kind, but became more confident that he and his brother would survive as Gabriel tricked the other gods into believing that he was Loki. His act impressed Sam – the man told the others lies effortlessly, slipping into it like a second skin, and Sam wondered how an angel of God was so unique and grand, when Gabriel’s siblings acted like soldiers without emotions or beings. Then, as he was about to suggest an escape plan to Dean, Lucifer had walked in. Oh, how hell broke loose at that point. Lucifer destroyed the other gods like they were ants under his boot, so effortlessly that Sam started fearing for his and Dean’s life behind a sideways table. Just as he was about to tell Dean goodbye and jump up to fight (he’d be dammed if he was killed by the Devil without putting up a fight, especially after all the shit he had gone through to survive before), Gabriel appeared next to Dean. Dean started to talk but was cut off by Gabriel shoving a cd into his hands. “Guard this with your life,” he hissed at Dean before looking at Sam. He leaned over and grabbed Sam by the shirt and kisses him hard on the mouth. Sam’s eyes became wide from shock, but he quickly got ahold of his senses and kisses him back. Gabriel kisses him hard with determination and love, trying to pour all the emotions he felt for Sam into that fleeting moment, trying to avoid his fate. Sam kissed back just as hard, even without knowing what Gabriel planned to do. When Gabriel pulled away he whispered, “I love you,” before hopping over the table to face his brother. “I love you too,” Sam murmured dazedly, hoping that Gabriel had heard. When he realized that Gabriel was about to fight his brother, Sam jumped over the table, ignoring Dean’s cry of protest. Lucifer was on the floor, thrown across the room by Gabriel. Sam grabbed him by the front of his shirt and punched him in the nose, trying to use as much force as possible. He went to punch him again, but was thrown backwards against the front of the table as Lucifer stood up. Gabriel scrambled to help him up, keeping his eyes and knife on Lucifer. He hoisted Sam off the ground, and nodded at Dean, who got up quickly from behind the table to join his brother. Lucifer’s eyes flickered between Sam and Gabriel, and when Gabriel lead them across the room, as Gabriel’s eyes roamed over Sam’s body to look for any injuries, he clicked his tongue. “All this over a boy, Gabriel?” he asked mockingly. “I’m disappointed.” Gabriel glared at him, and kept his back at the door after Sam and Dean had run to get to the Impala outside. When Sam and Dean got outside, Dean opened the door and started to get into the car when Sam told him, “Go, I’ll meet you at the next motel or something.” Dean stood up and looked at a distressed Sam over the top of the car. “What are you talking about Sam? Get in the car.” Sam gave him an apologetic look, and sighed sadly. “I can’t. I can’t just leave him in there.” Sam rushed off back into the building as Dean shouted after him, desperate to get himself and his brother away from the bloodshed that was likely occurring inside the hotel. Sam ran through the halls, panting as adrenaline coursed through his body, every nerve in his body telling him both to get as far away as he could and to get to Gabriel as fast as he could. He heard a bone-chilling cry and saw a bright white light come from the room he left earlier. His eyes got wide with realization, and he cried out as he stopped at the entrance of the room. Lucifer was standing over Gabriel with an angel blade in his hand, its blade coated in dark blood up to the hilt. On the floor, Gabriel’s vessel was lying with its arms and legs spread, almost like the position a child lies in to make a snow angel in the winter. The ground next to the vessel was burned, intricate designs of angel wings marking the floor. Lucifer vanished, dropping the angel blade, but Sam barely heard it clatter to the ground as rushed over to Gabriel’s dead body. He fell to his knees next to the lifeless form and sobbed. That’s how Dean found him, and Dean had to wrestle him away from the body, Sam clinging to it like a lifeline, shouting, “No, no. Gabriel, no” over and over like an anchor to keep him grounded in sanity. Sam stopped crying by the time they reached the next hotel, Dean having to check in so Sam’s blood-stained clothes wouldn’t draw attention, and tried to comfort him. Sam didn’t respond to Dean sitting next to him with a comforting hand on his shoulder; he just sat morbidly, knees pulled up to his chest and staring blankly at the comforter on the bed. Dean eventually left his side to go to sleep, and advised Sam to do the same. But he couldn’t. Sam sat in the same position the entire night, ignoring Dean’s soft snores with the image of Gabriel’s lifeless vessel haunting his mind, making him slowly realize that the love of his life was gone forever.


End file.
